


Рождествомания

by sointusoi, Ultra_Phantom



Series: GBU★Golden Circle [5]
Category: Golden Bomber, Jrock
Genre: Curtain Fic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Golden Bomber Universe, Golden Circle, M/M, Romance, YutaShou, daily life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 23:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17497043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sointusoi/pseuds/sointusoi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra_Phantom/pseuds/Ultra_Phantom
Summary: Ютака обожает Рождество. Обычно он начинает готовиться к нему настолько заранее, что у Кирюина немного едет крыша от такой активности. В этом году подготовка несколько запоздала из-за слишком загруженного графика, но Ютака не мог забыть о своей маленькой мании. Однажды, когда Кирюин вернулся домой, планируя заняться чем-нибудь полезным, он обнаружил, что в их квартиру пришёл небольшой рождественский хаос.





	Рождествомания

Обыч­но де­кабрь (а иног­да да­же и но­ябрь) был по­лон ежед­невно­го ха­оса. Ма­ло то­го, что у груп­пы на­чинал­ся весь­ма нап­ря­жён­ный пе­ри­од из че­реды выс­тупле­ний, так ещё и од­но ху­досоч­ное воп­ло­щение бро­унов­ско­го дви­жения на­чина­ло под­го­тов­ку к Рож­дес­тву. Весь­ма ак­тивную, шум­ную и де­ятель­ную под­го­тов­ку. Иног­да Ки­рю­ин был бли­зок к то­му, что­бы при­душить свою во­оду­шев­лённую пас­сию гир­ляндой, да ру­ка не под­ни­малась.

К счастью, в этом го­ду на Юта­ку сва­лил­ся спек­такль, на ре­пети­ци­ях к ко­торо­му он про­падал дни нап­ро­лёт. Сан­та его зна­ет, чем мож­но за­нимать­ся та­кую прор­ву вре­мени, ухо­дя из до­ма ни свет, ни за­ря, а воз­вра­ща­ясь бли­же к по­луно­чи. В лю­бом слу­чае, Ки­рю­ин ти­хо ра­довал­ся, что в ред­кие вы­ход­ные Юта­ка слад­ко дрых поч­ти пол­дня, а ос­тавшу­юся по­лови­ну ту­пил в филь­мы на план­ше­те, вре­мя от вре­мени спус­ка­ясь со вто­рого уров­ня квар­ти­ры на пер­вый, что­бы взять из хо­лодиль­ни­ка ещё па­роч­ку бу­тер­бро­дов. Обыч­но Ки­рю­ин был ка­тего­ричес­ки про­тив то­го, что­бы Юта­ка ел в пос­те­ли, но ес­ли это мог­ло убе­речь их квар­ти­ру от рож­дес­твенской под­го­тов­ки, то он лич­но был го­тов при­нес­ти на вто­рой уро­вень боль­шую пиц­цу. Спо­кой­ствие важ­нее.

То, что что-то пош­ло не так, Ки­рю­ин за­подоз­рил ещё в лиф­те. Что на­зыва­ет­ся, зад­ни­цей чувс­тво­вал ожи­да­ющий его апо­калип­сис. Он воз­вра­щал­ся до­мой пос­ле од­ной ра­ди­оп­рограм­мы и рас­счи­тывал нем­но­го по­рабо­тать над сце­нари­ем к бу­дуще­му ту­ру, но ми­роз­да­ние тща­тель­но раз­да­вило его пла­ны в пыль и за­суну­ло их ту­да, ку­да во­об­ще-то ни­чего со­вать не на­до.

В квар­ти­ре на всю гром­кость вор­ко­вал Фрэнк Си­нат­ра. Ему фаль­ши­во под­пе­вал гром­кий го­лос Юта­ки. В стой­ке для обу­ви ря­дом с дверью пря­талась нес­час­тная кош­ка, вок­руг шеи ко­торой бы­ла на­мота­на ми­шура.

— Как здо­рово, что ты вер­нулся! — Юта­ка вы­сунул­ся из-за пыш­ной ис­кусс­твен­ной ёл­ки. — Пред­став­ля­ешь, уже двад­ца­тое де­каб­ря, а мы так и не ук­ра­сили квар­ти­ру!

— Не то, что­бы ме­ня это силь­но бес­по­ко­ило… — Ки­рю­ин ак­ку­рат­но про­тис­нулся ми­мо ко­робок с ук­ра­шени­ями, ста­ра­ясь не нас­ту­пить на ле­жав­шие пря­мо на по­лу ук­ра­шения. — Хо­роший мой, хо­чешь ку­да-ни­будь схо­дить се­год­ня? Мы так дав­но не бы­ли в рес­то­ране…

Юта­ка по­весил на ёлоч­ную ветвь крас­ный ша­рик. По­том при­щурил­ся, оце­нивая, как этот ша­рик смот­рится ря­дом с си­ней звёз­дочкой и зо­лотой шиш­кой, и до­воль­но цок­нул язы­ком.

— Не хо­чу! Рож­дес­тво на сле­ду­ющей не­деле! — за­явил он и выг­реб из ко­роб­ки ком гир­лянды. — Не пом­нишь, где она ви­села в прош­лом го­ду?

От вкус­ной еды Юта­ка от­ка­зывал­ся толь­ко в двух слу­ча­ях: ког­да был че­рес­чур ус­тавшим и ког­да бо­лел. Рож­дес­тво бы­ло его хро­ничес­кой бо­лезнью, от ко­торой луч­шие вра­чи ми­ра не мог­ли при­думать ле­карс­тва. Ки­рю­ин мог толь­ко сми­рить­ся и ждать, ког­да обос­тре­ние «рож­дес­тво­мании» пой­дёт на спад.

Приш­лось по­кор­но брать в ру­ки ми­шуру и на­чать об­ма­тывать ей пе­рила лес­тни­цы, ве­дущей на вто­рой уро­вень, од­новре­мен­но пред­став­ляя, как хо­рошо эта пу­шис­тая се­реб­ря­ная ми­шура смот­ре­лась бы на об­на­жён­ном те­ле Юта­ки. Прек­расный, од­на­ко, по­дарок — рож­дес­твенское ши­бари. И пусть толь­ко этот рож­дес­тво­фил поп­ро­бу­ет от­ка­зать­ся.

Из воз­бужда­ющих фан­та­зий, в ко­торых тво­рились воз­му­титель­но прек­расные не­пот­ребс­тва над са­мым кра­сивым муж­чи­ной в ми­ре, Ки­рю­ина вы­дер­ну­ло жа­лоб­ное мя­уканье кош­ки и не­доволь­ная брань на япон­ском мно­го­этаж­ном.

— Дол­банная гир­лянда! — ши­пел Юта­ка и из­ви­вал­ся всем те­лом, но тщет­но — уз­лы гир­лянды толь­ко стя­гива­лись силь­нее с каж­дым дви­жени­ем. Ки­рю­ин прыс­нул и за­хохо­тал.

— Ма­лень­кий ба­кене­ко по­пал в ло­вуш­ку?

— Очень смеш­но! — ог­рызнул­ся Юта­ка и сно­ва дёр­нулся. — Раз­вя­жи ме­ня!

Ещё че­го! Ки­рю­ин уж не упус­тит воз­можнос­ти по­любо­вать­ся на та­кую умо­ритель­ную бес­по­мощ­ность. Гир­лянда ведь не вок­руг шеи об­мо­талась? Зна­чит, всё в по­ряд­ке. Прав­да, Юта­ка нем­но­го в бе­шенс­тве, ну так это ни­чего страш­но­го, и не та­кие прис­ту­пы ярос­ти ути­хоми­рива­ли.

— Ты выг­ля­дишь ве­лико­леп­но, — Ки­рю­ин наб­лю­дал, как Юта­ка бь­ёт­ся в сво­их не­воль­ных пу­тах. — Ес­ли бы не пи­жама, ты был бы прос­то не­выно­симо соб­лазни­тель­ным.

Юта­ка пос­мотрел на не­го ис­подлобья.

— Толь­ко поп­ро­буй ска­зать, что ты этим нас­лажда­ешь­ся.

— А то что, мой хо­роший? — Ки­рю­ин неж­но улыб­нулся. — Ты ведь да­же не ви­дишь се­бя со сто­роны! Хо­тя, пос­той-ка…

— Толь­ко поп­ро­буй!!! — Юта­ка рва­нул­ся к не­му, но по­терял рав­но­весие и шлёп­нулся на ди­ван. Так да­же луч­ше. Ки­рю­ин сде­лал на смар­тфон нес­коль­ко сним­ков, на­роч­но не вык­лю­чив звук. Щел­чки зат­во­ра рас­па­лили бе­шенс­тво ещё боль­ше.

— Ты та­кой кра­сивый сей­час…

— Я те­бя убью, кля­нусь. Дай толь­ко вы­путать­ся! — Юта­ка тя­жело ды­шал и уже не дёр­гался — вы­дох­ся. Толь­ко зу­бами скри­пел от оби­ды.

Фрэнк Си­нат­ра за­вор­ко­вал ещё од­ну пес­ню, ко­торая поч­ти не от­ли­чалась от пре­дыду­щей. Квар­ти­ра бы­ла за­пол­не­на его бар­хатным, мяг­ким го­лосом, на­поми­нав­шим о детс­тве. Ки­рю­ин вспо­минал, как сам, бу­дучи ещё школь­ни­ком, ук­ра­шал ма­лень­кую квар­ти­ру, а из ста­рого ра­ди­оп­ри­ём­ни­ка ли­лись рож­дес­твенские пес­ни то­го вре­мени.

Тог­да он ещё лю­бил Рож­дес­тво. По­том по­чему-то воз­не­нави­дел нас­толь­ко, что до сих пор иног­да не­до­уме­вал, за­чем оно нуж­но. Но это был он, Ки­рю­ин Шо, в прин­ци­пе не очень по­нима­ющий прос­тые ра­дос­ти жиз­ни. В от­ли­чие от Юта­ки, ко­торый по­рой бе­сил, но ча­ще — удив­лял сво­ей дет­ской не­пос­редс­твен­ностью и ис­крен­ностью.

— Да­вай-ка те­бя рас­пу­та­ем, — Ки­рю­ин взял­ся за пер­вый креп­кий узел гир­лянды. — На­до же, до Рож­дес­тва ещё пять дней, а я уже дер­жу в ру­ках свой по­дарок. Сан­та ме­ня прям ба­лу­ет в этом го­ду.

— Ес­ли бы Сан­та знал, ка­кой ты гов­нюк, ни­чего бы не при­нёс, — фыр­кнул Юта­ка в от­вет. Ки­рю­ин зат­кнул его по­целу­ем.

— Ка­кой бол­тли­вый по­дарок, — шеп­нул он в при­от­кры­тые гу­бы. — Ин­те­рес­но, где здесь кноп­ка вык­лю­чения? Мо­жет быть, здесь?

Ещё один по­целуй — в чрез­вы­чай­но чувс­тви­тель­ную шею, пах­ну­щую ли­мон­ным ге­лем для ду­ша. Фрэнк Си­нат­ра пел уже нем­но­го глу­хо, буд­то про­иг­ры­ватель нак­ры­ли плот­ным оде­ялом. В го­лове шу­мела кровь, ко­торую в уд­во­ен­ном тем­пе на­чало го­нять час­то бив­ше­еся сер­дце.

Это бы­ла иг­ра. На один рас­пу­тан­ный узел при­ходи­лось два по­целуя и нес­коль­ко при­кос­но­вений к го­рячей ко­же. Чем мень­ше ос­та­валось уз­лов, тем бли­же к ныв­ше­му от же­лания па­ху спус­ка­лись при­кос­но­вения. Да­же ког­да плен гир­лянды ос­лаб нас­толь­ко, что бы­ло мож­но прос­то ски­нуть её, Юта­ка не дви­нул­ся с мес­та — из не­го, раз­мо­рен­но­го и пе­ревоз­буждён­но­го, мож­но бы­ло ве­рёв­ки вить.

— Из­де­ва­ешь­ся?.. — вы­дох­нул Юта­ка, ког­да Ки­рю­ин увер­нулся от его по­целуя и мед­ленно пог­ла­дил внут­реннюю часть бед­ра. — Сво­лочь…

— Ты за­путал­ся в гир­лянде и выг­ля­дел не­опи­су­емо ми­лым. Кто из нас из­де­ва­ет­ся, род­ной? — Ки­рю­ин от­швыр­нул зло­получ­ную гир­лянду в сто­рону. — Хо­чешь вер­нуть­ся к ук­ра­шению? Или те­бе не по­меша­ет моя по­мощь?

Юта­ка с глу­хим ут­робным ур­ча­ни­ем при­тянул его за бёд­ра к се­бе и под­ста­вил для по­целуя гу­бы. Этот чёр­тов ба­кене­ко од­нажды точ­но све­дёт Ки­рю­ина с ума, ес­ли уже не сде­лал это­го. Ина­че как объ­яс­нить, что обыч­ное ук­ра­шение квар­ти­ры к Рож­дес­тву прев­ра­тилось в оче­ред­ное не­пот­ребс­тво?

До­думать мысль не по­лучи­лось. Юта­ка, го­рячий и вос­хи­титель­но по­дат­ли­вый, тре­бовал вни­мания и неж­ности. И вот поп­ро­буй ему от­ка­жи — на год впе­рёд нак­ли­ка­ешь нес­частья на свою го­лову.

— Во­об­ще-то я пред­став­лял се­бе этот ве­чер по-дру­гому, — вор­чал Юта­ка нем­но­го поз­же, ког­да при­шёл в се­бя. Ки­рю­ин гла­дил его по спи­не и флег­ма­тич­но наб­лю­дал, как за ок­ном То­кио по­жира­ют зим­ние су­мер­ки. — Я хо­тел сна­чала ук­ра­сить квар­ти­ру, а по­том, при све­те раз­ноцвет­ных огонь­ков…

— Для это­го бы­ло дос­та­точ­но ук­ра­сить толь­ко вто­рой уро­вень, где сто­ит кро­вать, — Ки­рю­ин по­цело­вал его в ви­сок. — Как вот сей­час ра­зоб­рать весь этот бар­дак?

— Я раз­бе­ру! — Юта­ка под­ско­чил, но че­рез се­кун­ду за­валил­ся об­ратно. — Ког­да-ни­будь по­том…

— Не «по­том», а се­год­ня и же­латель­но до то­го мо­мен­та, ког­да ты пой­дёшь спать. «По­том» вре­мени не бу­дет.

— Я один не справ­люсь! — на­иг­ранно за­ныл Юта­ка и на­дул­ся. — Вот ес­ли бы ты мне по­мог…

Ки­рю­ин тя­жело вздох­нул и по­цело­вал его в ви­сок ещё раз.

— Ты — мел­кий па­разит, зна­ешь об этом? Ма­ло то­го, что соб­лазня­ешь од­ним сво­им су­щес­тво­вани­ем, так ещё и про­сишь о та­ком, в чём от­ка­зать — со­вес­ти не хва­тит.

— Ка­жет­ся, имен­но за это ты ме­ня и лю­бишь? — Юта­ка зап­ро­кинул го­лову, что­бы пос­мотреть Ки­рю­ину в гла­за са­мым не­вин­ным сво­им взгля­дом. В глу­бине тём­ных глаз во­дили хо­рово­ды от­би­тые на всю ро­гатую го­лову чер­те­нята.

Ки­рю­ин об­нял его креп­че.

«Да, мой хо­роший, имен­но за это».


End file.
